Roja primavera
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Situado en Teikou. AkaMido. Por fin le han encontrado un uso a la corbata reglamentaria de Teikou.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Situado en Teikou.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **20. Nombre.

* * *

**Roja primavera.**

El teléfono tiembla en sus dedos, apenas una vacilación ligera ante la voz etérea y adorada del otro lado de la línea. A Shintaro le ha costado horas interminables frente al televisor y una gran dósis de suerte poder entrevistarse con Oha-Asa y sin embargo, lo que en realidad lo pone nervioso no es la perspectiva de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella, quien ha guiado su destino hacia la victoria el 99% de las veces, ni el montón de dinero que habrá de gastarse, pues la operadora no cesa de recordarle que cada minuto que pasa cuesta alrededor de 2000 yenes, sino más bien la implicación que sus palabras tienen, que lo alcanzan en la privacidad de su habitación donde ha decidido esconderse para que nadie lo vea._ Su pregunta no tiene respuesta_, dice ella tras unos segundos de vacilación, asustándolo más que decepcionándolo, porque nunca antes le ha fallado y aunque es un hombre de acción, siempre necesita una guía.

Y no la hay, no hay trucos fáciles ni ases bajo la manga. _No puedo ver la respuesta, jovencito. La fecha es adecuada para usar el color rojo y para Cáncer el objeto de la suerte será un bolígrafo roto, pero no me preguntes por Akashi Seijurou-san, porque no lo sé_.

Shintaro le da las gracias antes de colgar el teléfono con parsimonia. Oha-Asa no tiene nada qué decirle con respecto al regalo idóneo para el próximo cumpleaños de su capitán, pero, ¿por qué debería de sorprenderse? Después de todo, Akashi pareciera no ser de este mundo y por lo tanto no atenerse a sus leyes, no ser fácil de leer. Shintaro lo sabía de alguna manera, pero, se recuerda, recobrando la compostura El hombre propone y Dios dispone y él no perdía nada con intentar.

.

Sabe que no es una buena idea en cuanto sale de sus labios y el mal ya está hecho. Por supuesto, es un hombre desesperado conforme los días del calendario se van sucediendo y tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Pero quizás esto es demasiado, sobretodo considerando que él nunca ha pedido ayuda a nadie que no sea sí mismo y Oha-Asa. Pero las palabras escapan de su boca a última hora del entrenamiento, cuando Akashi no está a la vista y sus compañeros, que deberían de estar ejercitándose, han aprovechado para tirarse por algún lugar del gimnasio y descansar.

—¿Van a regalarle algo a Akashi? —sus ojos pasan de Aomine, que está acostado de espaldas en el centro de la cancha y que juega a girar un balón en la punta del dedo índice, a Murasakibara, que merodea por la canasta con un dulce en los labios. Aomine lo observa como si estuviese loco, pero Murasakibara parece más una esperanza para él, considerando cuánto adora a Aka-chin.

—Un pastel —responde de inmediato el de ojos violetas y cuando Kise aparece unos segundos después, llenos de agua sus cabellos rubios, asiente inmediatamente con la cabeza salpicando por doquier.

—Ya lo habíamos decidido, Midorimacchi —dice y se encoge de hombros, pues no lo considera tan importante como él, aunque claro, si el regalo fuese para Kuroko, otra sería la historia—. Por cierto, aún nos debes el dinero para el pastel, cada quien dio una parte.

Su cartera sufre cuando el dinero por fin es descontado, aunque no tanto como él claro está. Está rodeado de idiotas, pero idiotas con un regalo colectivo, mientras que él tiene las manos aún vacías y el orgullo, oh, cruel enemigo, que le pide no sucumba ante la tentación de dejar de buscar el regalo ideal.

.

_¿Tú qué harías?,_ la voz de Shintaro es apenas un susurro y Kise tiene que esforzarse por escucharla en el atestado corredor donde ambos se han encontrado, como una reunión clandestina entre un par de maleantes. Al parecer, Shintaro teme que alguien lo escuche e informe a Akashi, lo cual es bastante risible y así se lo hace saber el rubio, que como Shintaro pensaba, es más una carga que una ayuda.

—No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por el cumpleaños de Akashicchi —comenta y su sonrisa logra deslumbrar a algunas alumnas que se han dejado caer por el corredor para verlo, fingiendo para esto conversaciones en todos los rincones—. Cualquier cosa estará bien, supongo. ¿De verdad tienes que regalarle algo?

—Te lo pregunto a ti —dice Shintaro, inflexible y tratando de no perder los estribos, aunque con personas como Kise es muy difícil para él—. ¿Tienes preparado ya el regalo de Kuroko?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirma el rubio con semblante orgulloso, a pesar de que falta más de un mes para que llegue la fecha—. Lo escogí con mucho cuidado hace unas semanas y lo tengo guardado en casa bajo llave.

—Entonces entiendes a lo que me refiero —deduce él, exhalando un suspiro de frustración aunque un poco más esperanzado de obtener una respuesta—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué compraste?

—¡Es un secreto! —replica Kise, ofendido como si Shintaro fuese a divulgarlo por toda la escuela y arruinar su sorpresa, cuando en realidad no podría importarle menos—. Pero como conozco a Kurokocchi mejor que nadie, fue fácil elegir. Debería ser fácil elegir para ti también, Midorimacchi —agrega, en medio del silencio irritado que le dirige el otro, que de nuevo se arrepiente de sus decisiones impulsivas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, más por mera cortesía que curiosidad.

—Porque te gusta Akashicchi, ¿no es así, Midorimacchi? —y para rematar su comentario, Ryouta le da da un golpe en las costillas con el codo, juguetón como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?! —se indigna el de ojos verdes, que nunca han más parecido más vivos, como si de pronto la primavera se hubiese instalado dentro. Sin embargo, su rostro está cubierto del color del otoño, rojo como una manzana y ésto hace a Ryouta reír.

Shintaro lo deja solo y se marcha con aire ofendido, pero las palabras de Kise no pueden ser menos ciertas, por mucho que trate de huir de ellas. Le ha puesto nombre a un sentimiento que hasta entonces no había podido descifrar, nombre y apellido.

.

La respuesta le llega en un sueño, en lo que muchos llamarían una profecía o el último recurso de un héroe de novela. Es 19 de Diciembre y las clases se han suspendido, aunque no así los entrenamientos del club de baloncesto por las tardes; por lo cual Shintaro despierta con quietud a una fría y nublada mañana, tras haber visto bajo sus párpados la respuesta. Las palabras del idiota de Kise le han ayudado sin duda, pero no piensa reconocerlo ante él y gracias a éstas ha vislumbrado una escena clara y perfecta, como los arcos que describen sus tiros antes de encestar. (Como Akashi y ese sueño, bajo el color rojo del otoño y antes del frío del invierno.)

Levantándose con renovado ímpetu, como no se ha sentido nunca desde que empezó sus pesquisas dos semanas atrás, Shintaro enciende la televisión para mirar a Oha-Asa. Ya ha decidido que después de tomar un baño y antes de dirigirse a la escuela, preparará su regalo y lo guardará bajo llave (otra vez como Kise) para mantenerlo seguro hasta el día siguiente.

.

Shintaro tiene que aguantar las risitas tontas de sus compañeros de equipo cuando por fin llega el gran día (debería de ser el gran día de Akashi, pero es él quien se siente nervioso) y sabe con una sola mirada que Kise les ha hecho partícipe de sus sospechas, que él está decidido a calificar de infundadas si alguien menciona el tema. El entrenamiento se suspende media hora antes de lo normal y todos los miembros de la primera división se reunen en el centro de la cancha, escondiendo el pastel al que Murasakibara mira con avidez desde que salió con él en mano de la pastelería.

—Muy bien, en cuanto aparezca lo sorprendemos —dice el entrenador, pero sus órdenes son absurdas ante el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi y sus sentidos aguzados, que le han prevenido desde hace días de que algo así sucedería, con un poco de ayuda del sentido común. Aún así, Akashi sonríe y agradece a todos, dejando gran parte del pastel para sus subordinados como cualquier buen líder haría. Shintaro, que está más preocupado en buscar el momento adecuado para ofrecer su regalo, ignora los platos que van pasando de mano en mano, así como la aseveración de Aomine y Kise de que le han estafado un poco de dinero, pues la cooperación incluyó a todos los miembros de la primera división y no sólo a la llamada "Generación de los Milagros". Pero a él poco le importa y cuando el entrenador deja de felicitarlo también, Shintarou sabe que es su oportunidad.

—Akashi —lo llama, acomodándose los lentes como un acto ritual para darse valor—. Felicidades.

—Gracias —responde cortésmente el pelirrojo y se mantiene expectante, pues el lenguaje corporal de Shintaro le dice que todavía tiene algo más que tratar con él. Está ligeramente inclinado hacia él, como si temiera que fuese a escapar y sus ojos siguen corriendo de Akashi a la puerta, mientras que sus labios tiemblan un poco ante las palabras no dichas. Shintaro es siempre un ejemplo de estoicismo y el verlo así, un poema en movimiento, pone sobre aviso a Akashi de sus intenciones—. Está bien, Shintaro. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Es sobre tu regalo —se rinde el joven—. Pero me gustaría tratarlo en el despacho del capitán personalmente —Akashi murmura su aprobación ante dichas palabras y se encamina con gracia y majestuosidad hacia la puerta, cuando debería de ser Shintaro (y se lo reprocha) el que lo guíe hacia el regalo que tanto le costó encontrar—. Espera —pide, cuando ya han dejado atrás las canchas, en medio de un soleado pero frío pasillo que conecta dos edificios. Ha hecho todo lo posible por ignorar la nueva serie de risitas de sus llamados amigos cuando los han visto marchar juntos, pero no puede permitir que todo se eche a perder por el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi—. Mantente quieto, por favor.

Intrigado pero divertido por el hecho de recibir órdenes y además de acatarlas sin ningún problema, Seijurou se detiene de espaldas a Shintaro, laxo como un títere o un muñeco, esperando lo que sin duda no es más que una fase de un plan mayor. Shintaro se apresura entonces a posicionarse frente a él, deshacer su corbata con manos expertas (aunque ligeramente temblorosas, no se le escapa a Akashi) y, sin dejar de mirarlo, como pidiéndole aún permiso, proceder a cubrir sus ojos con ella, atándola detrás, de manera que las cintas sueltas le hacen cosquillas al pelirrojo en la base de la nuca.

—Esta sí es una sorpresa, Shintaro —sonríe él y luego este gesto se convierte en una pequeña carcajada al escuchar cómo ese Rey, que canta odas al destino, inhala aire pesadamente.

—Sígueme, por favor —pide, después de unos minutos, en los que Seijurou puede claramente imaginarlo tratando de conservar la compostura, arreglándose los lentes, buscando ese valor que no le falta pero que le atribuye a causas tan ridículas como Oha-Asa o Dios. Seijurou permanece en silencio, se deja guiar por la mano de Shintaro en su hombro, pesada pero firme, hasta que ambos llegan al despacho que usan para sus reuniones del club y que el pelirrojo reconoce por el olor a madera y desinfectante de pino—. Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi —repite y gracias a la corbata, a la que por fin le han dado un uso más que mero decorativo, Seijurou se sorprende (no mucho, ya lo espera) cuando Shintaro alcanza sus labios en apenas un casto beso, cultivado durante semanas y que le ha costado toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Gracias —responde, en una perfecta repetición de la escena anterior, como si nada hubiese cambiado, aunque no sea así y lo demuestra cuando, gracias a puro tacto, palpando su camino hacia el rostro de Shintaro, devuelve el beso, lo exige, como un Emperador exige un tributo de un simple Rey.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio antes de que Shintarou lo arruine, pues nada puede ser perfecto si se lo deja al destino y por cómo la magia se rompe, Shintaro sin duda ha consultado el horóscopo para semejante momento, en el cual deposita en sus manos (aún a ciegas) un rudimentario y pesado paquete, que luego Seijurou abrirá para encontrar prendas de cuero ecuestres, de menor calidad de las que podría conseguir con el dinero de su familia, pero sí, mucho más significativas que las obtenidas con la tarjeta de su padre.

—Las usaremos después —promete Seijurou, su forma de dar las gracias, pues es una palabra que ya ha usado demasiadas veces ese día, demasiadas veces con él, Shintaro. Y su promesa despierta un nuevo color carmesí en el joven, el color del otoño en las hojas que caen para morir, el del amor según los poetas, apasionado como la sangre. Pero sobretodo el rojo de los ojos de Akashi cuando vuelven a posarse sobre él, ya liberados de su prisión tras la venda-corbata. Ojos brillantes, sutiles, suyos. Ojos que, en el fondo de su interminable otoño, han comenzado a aceptar la primavera, sin pasar por el invierno.

**FIN.**


End file.
